


Adding to each other

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Archaeology, Attraction, Bold Franky, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Made For Each Other, The attraction is there but they can't identify it just yet, appreciating each other, bold Robin, but they are friends already, little adventure, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Frobin / not so far after Water Seven / not a pairRating: PG / K+Franky accompanies Robin to her workFirst posted: January 2018
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Adding to each other

Robin carefully follows the small track up the mountain. Down at the lagoon she had found inscriptions that told about ruins and the hidden great stone on top of it.  
She looks down and out to the sea. It is a beautiful view.  
“I really hope this old volcano won’t reactivate and bury us and the Sunny under it’s lava.”  
“Yeah, that would be a bummer,” a voice mumbles behind her.  
The archaeologist looks back at her companion. It isn’t as easy for him to follow along the small path.  
“You should be careful, I don’t want you to slip and fall to your death, Franky.”  
The answer is rather unimpressed: “You’re in an awfully good mood, Robin.“ The Strawhats shipwright presses his back to the stone while carefully passing an especially narrow spot.  
“I’m looking forward to find those old ruins. It’s one of the best things of being an archeologist. That and reading. Both is very exciting.”  
“Sounds conflicting but makes perfect sense.”  
The woman turns around to look at the taller man: ”You’re making fun of me.” She states it like it is a fact. The way she stares at him gives Franky goosebumps.  
“No, I don’t,” he answers truthfully, after reaching a broader part of the path. He looks at her, kinda embarrassed, scratching his sideburn. “Really, I do understand. One thing I love is to build things but it’s just as exciting to ponder ideas or to read blueprints from other shipwrights. I guess it’s kind of the same thing?”  
Robin looks at him for a few moments before she finally smiles and turns around again to move on.  
“Yes. You’re right.”

They continue the walk until Robin stops, observing a change in the lighting and range of vision.  
“Fog… or rather deep hanging clouds are appearing. Just like Nami said.”  
“All right, then let’s continue slower.”  
As suggested they carefully take one step after the other, Robin still in front.

Franky had volunteered to go with her, wanting to see a Porneglyph himself and watch her doing the thing the world government was hunting her for. Reading the inscription. 

With every passing minute it becomes harder to see and to breath. He should really think about an upgrade like a build in lamp or something. Franky can feel his shirt becoming damp and clinging to his body.

The next moment he almost stumbles into Robin who has stopped once more, because the path is barred with stones.  
“Dead end.”  
“We can try to climb over it or to move it out of the way?”  
Even though it’s getting harder to see Franky detects the light movement of Robin letting her hands wander over the pile of stones.  
“Let me check some more first.”

Robin crosses her arms and concentrates. On several parts of the pile she lets arms and eyes bloom, and touches the stones, tests the piles integrity. It does seem rather stable. On the top she sprouts some more eyes to see where the stones came from but not getting far with that.   
“It seems like the top is free… let me try something.” A few more moments pass before she finally opens her eyes again.  
“Let us take a step back.”  
“All right,” he does as told and steps back wondering what Robin is up to. She tries to pull a stone free but even when she manages it has no effect. „Let me try?“  
„Sure,“ she is sounds sour about the fact that her plan didn‘t work.  
„Maybe we take a few more steps back and you stay behind me in case the debris flies in our direction.“  
Still in thought Robin steps behind Franky, just as asked and only seconds later she realises what he had said.  
„Wait!“  
„Strong right!“  
The result is not as destructive as she thought it would be. He actually punched the perfect spot for it all to continue its downfall.  
They watch the boulders fall, as good as possible in this fog.  
„I sure hope that none of our friends get buried under the avalanche.“  
Franky can feel panic rise for a short moment, gasping in horror, before he realises that they are at the wrong side of the mountain and even if someone is standing at the bottom their friends are capable to dodge and destroy the stones.  
So, his other following reaction is a side glance at the woman who continues her advance, up the mountain, humming to herself. She really is in an awfully good mood.

They don‘t talk too much and concentrate on their path and the narrow spots until they finally get out of the fog, drenched and cold. The sun is shining but they can see their breath coming out in small clouds. A few paces away they see patches of snow.  
„We should stop and dry ourselves before we get a cold…“  
„… or die thanks to pneumonia.“  
„Or that,“ Franky looks around and sees some dry bushes and a couple of small pines.  
Robin does not even ask how it is possible for him to gather so much wood in such a short time. It is probably one of those unexplainable skills. As is his fire breath.  
Both stay near the flames and let the heat dry their clothes, as good as possible.  
„Your body is really useful, is it not?“  
„I made it myself, so it is 100% perfect!“  
He glances over to her, while she is holding her sweater nearer to the fire, not missing her amused smile.  
„Is there nothing you would change?“ She asks, not even hiding her curiosity.  
„There is always room for innovation and further perfection.“  
„Then it‘s not at 100% yet.“  
“That…,” he stops to consider it. “Yeah…”  
She chuckles.  
“What about you? Would you change anything about your body if you could?” It's only fair to return the question.   
The answer is a chuckle and a hand appears on Frankys shoulder messing up his hair with a swift motion, before it dispenses again in a shower of petals.  
“I’m fine the way I am.”  
“Hey!”  
“At least that is what I was told, many times by quite some men.”  
“I bet…,” with a practised motion he fixes his hair again and detects again the amused spark in Robins eyes her smile has widened even if just a bit. “But it should never be about what others think! I don’t care about what others think!“  
“Obviously. Otherwise you would wear pants,”  
“Exactly!”

They share another laugh and soon after they continue their way. It does not take them much longer and they reach a plateau and they can see lines of stones that might have been houses a long time ago and Robin suddenly feels gleeful.  
She walks off the path and squats down to start to investigate. Franky watches her, silent. Sometimes he let his eyes travel around. He can’t see down below because clouds still hang low but further away he can see the horizon. It would be a great view to wake up to every day but then he remembers that he is now living on a ship and that this is basically the view he wakes up to every day. Kind of. Most of the time he wakes up to various body parts of one of his bros which can vary from all right to what the fuck moments. Weird kids and their weird sleeping movements. He laughs at that thought. So far it’s a good life. Weird but good. 

He can’t help but wonder if Robin wouldn’t be happier to have more time for investigating old ruins when she finds some. They only have a couple of hours or maybe a few days on every island. That can't be enough time for doing the job of an archaeologist. He watches her wander around, mumble to herself and noting down whatever she finds into her little book.  
After a while he lays down to the ground and closes his eyes. It‘s almost warm in the sun.

Franky does not know how long he had napped but he wakes up to a poking in his cheek.  
He yawns, stretches and only then opens his eyes. Robin is crouching beside him with a small smile on her lips.

“This would also be a good sight to wake up to every morning...”

It has only been a mumble, probably said without the intention to be heard, especially not by her, and it ended in a loud yawn. But it had been loud enough and heard by her. The continuation of a thought to which Robin had missed the beginning. But the ending was clear, her being a good sight to wake up to. And that is a weird message for her to process, so she puts it away to have a look at it later and to analyze it in detail when there is more time. They need to continue now.  
“How long did I sleep?”  
“Only an hour. But you should not sleep on the cold ground. Your kidneys could ignite and you die a painful death.”  
He shakes his head and smiles at the macabre vision, while he stands up and stretches to get the muscles to warm up again.  
“Did you find something of interest?”  
“I did indeed!” And she starts to explain in detail the things she found, little shards of ceramic and what the lines of the stones tell about the size of the settlement and how they had built the houses and what kind of weapons and tools they probably used.  
He listens to every single word she says and asks follow up questions about how she came to the conclusion. They pass some bigger stones, markers with words engraved, that Robin copies into her notebook and translates simultaneous. Franky too touches the stone and tells her about what he thinks how the people may have used their tools to work on the stone. Once more Robin is impressed by her companion. It is nice to have someone who _listens_ to every little detail and then even shares some insight.

“We’re going towards the holy stone, history engraved and old as time. We are supposed to hold our heads down in humbleness.”  
They follow the path through a breakthrough and they do have to keep their heads low or else they would hit their head on the ceiling. Soon they find themselves in the crater of this old vulcan. In the middle is a cube, pitch black, white words engraved in it.  
Robin inhales sharply. She has never seen something like this before.

They sit in front of it, on something that looks like a bench, carved out of the ground, suggesting that the people who lived here might have lowered the whole ground for another half meter, craving out the hard crater of this volcano. Franky can feel how straight the ground is, perfectly parallel to the earth. It is amazing and they sit beside each other while Robin reads the words and Franky marvels the handiwork.  
“It is a story about the god of fire and the god of water and how they created this island. The god of fire had always been awake and angry and shook the island to the core until the people of this island asked the god of the water to help them. The god of water came and soothed the god of fire into a sleep. Thankful, that they were now able to rest, the god of fire gave the people colourful stones and plenty of metal before he finally succumbed to sleep and the people lived a rich and happy life. The god of the water regularly checks on the god of fire. As long as this stone stands here the gods are not forgotten and the god of fire continues his sleep, comforted by the god of water.”  
“That is cute.”  
“It is... and not forgotten,” Robin continues to note down a few more things before she stands up and examines everything within the crate. She looks around the cube, touches it, imprints the drawings on the walls and breathes the air of history. Franky waits for her.  
Finally she is ready.  
“Let’s go. We need to be down before sunset.  
The shipwright nods.

Later that evening, back on Sunny, they sit together in the kitchen, Franky tinkers on a small mechanic that somehow broke down while he was away. He is not saying that Luffy broke it when Usopp showed it to the captain but everything is hinting towards that exact scenario.  
Robin is copying her notes into another book while checking on facts in two more books that she had brought with her from the library.  
For a short moment Franky looks up to the woman who sits opposite to him: “You know Robin, your job is really fascinating.”  
“Thank you,” a smile is on her lips while she continues to write.  
“Thank you for having me along. It was a nice change of pace.”  
“It was, wasn’t it?” She looks up too and their eyes meet. “Maybe next time I can watch you work?”  
“Sure,” he laughs. “You’re always welcome in my workshop!”  
“Then we have a deal.”  
Both go back to their respective work, sitting in comfortable silence.

Behind the counter Sanji looks at them, not sure what he had just witnessed.  
“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I changed a couple of things, added some more words and hopefully everything makes more sense now. Gosh, I love to make Strawhats react to Franky and Robins relationship.
>
>> do you have any idea how long this was in my notes? Long. it had been one of the first ideas I wanted to do but then I had no idea what to do. 
>> 
>> http://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/155474377186/write-a-story-including-a-set-of-three-things  
> 2) A special rock, the color black, walking through clouds whilst on a mountain 
>> 
>> Please excuse any mistakes. I'll revisit this soon and probably correct a lot. Also a very belated happy new year everyone! Keep rocking! 
>> 
>> PS. feel free to comment or to leave kudos or give me a suggestions for oneshots... or just tell me that my fics are not to your taste but you still love FRobin as a ship. That would also warm my heart!
>> 
>> 26.01.2018: did some smaller edits and corrected a few things.


End file.
